


Sunset Proposals

by RiyeRose



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Proposing to your significant other is much more interesting when you both share a braincell.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Sunset Proposals

He loved him. Crazy as it sounded, and Meis and Gueira, supportive as they might be, were happy to loudly point out how crazy it sounded, Lio Fotia was madly head over heels for the world's #1 firefighting idiot Galo Thymos. From the moment they first met atop Foresight Pharmaceuticals, there was a strange heat in Lio's chest that swelled and burned whenever he saw Galo, intensifying the longer they stayed together. 

He adored the blue haired man more than he could put into words, finding him moronic a majority of the time but also irresistibly cute, charming, and kind. And, despite the Promare having left the Earth, his days were a little less colder than he imagined. Galo's infinitely burning soul was better than any blanket. 

So, Lio decided that he wanted to stay by Galo's side, to fight with him, share their meals, their tears, their anger, everything. Aina, Lucia and Vinny, eavesdropping on him one day, offered their assistance and, finally, the big day arrived. Lio waited atop the roof of the Burning Rescue station. The sun had begun to set, bathing the newly rebuilt Promepolis in radiant, golden rays. He wore his leather outfit, nixing his jacket for the puffy Burning Rescue jacket given to him by Galo and the others. The wind was crisp and warm. He kept his hands in his pockets, his fingers lightly brushing the object settled within one. 

"Lio?" 

Galo's voice cut through the silence. Lio turned to see the blue haired man walking over to him, scratching the back of his head. Surprisingly, he was wearing a shirt instead of being half naked like usual which Lio wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy. 

"Aina and Lucia told me you needed me for an emergency. What's going on?" 

"Galo." He sighed lightly. "You're an idiot."

Galo blinked. "Huh?"

"You're quite possibly the biggest idiot I've ever met. I've never encountered anyone like you before, your burning firefighter's soul completely overpowered my urge to burn everything to the ground and sparked a new flame inside of me. I wish I had met you sooner, Galo." 

Lio finally pulled his hands from his pockets, clutching a small navy blue box in his right hand. He bent down on one knee before a bewildered Galo and opened the box, revealing a beautiful sleek black ring with triangular bumps across its surface. 

"Galo Thymos, will you marry me?" 

There was a moment of empty silence. Lio had never felt more nervous, trying his damned hardest to keep his hands from trembling. 

"You bastard!" Galo suddenly exclaimed. 

Lio stared at him, flabbergasted. "What?!" 

"I was going to be the one to propose to you!" A slew of angry, unintelligible noises flew from Galo's mouth, his hands attacking his wild blue hair out of frustration. "Dammit Lio, you jerk!" 

It took a second for Lio to process Galo's words. Laughter suddenly bubbled up inside of him. He didn't bother to stop it, laughing boldly much to the displeasure of his pouting partner. Once Lio had quieted, Galo brandished a violet ring box. Within it was a pristine white ring with the same triangular curves on its surface. They slipped their rings on each other's fingers, both perfect fits then looked up at one another. Galo grinned broadly. Lio smiled, grabbing his soon to be husband by the collar of his shirt and kissing him deeply. Galo happily kissed him back, embracing Lio so tight it felt as if they were one again. 

"I love you, Lio."

"And I love you, Galo."

**Author's Note:**

> After Trigger revealed the Galolio wedding rings, my mind has been just stuck on these happily married firefighting dorks. I am a simple woman with simple tastes and need wedding fluff in my life.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! (Even if it is short lol)


End file.
